Omen of the Gleeks
GENRE: Comedy-Drama, Spoof The Omen of the Gleeks series is a series of fanfictions written by Shaf Girl. The series is a spoof of the TV show Glee, with Warriors characters filling in as the actual characters. Stories Sit Down You're Scaring the Prey: Part 1 Sit Down You're Scaring the Prey: Part 2 Prey Digger's Romance Part 1 Prey Digger's Romance Part 2 Bust Your Confidence Part 1 Bust Your Confidence Part 2 More Coming Soon Vote Firestar: Hey everyone! I'm Firestar, greatest cat in the forest! Shaf Girl: Riiiiiight.........and I'm Shaf Girl, er..... Firestar: Greatest author in the forest! Shaf Girl: Em, sure, let's go with that. Anyways, we need YOUR help! Firestar: Do you like singing and dancing and acting really silly? Shaf Girl: Then you've probably heard of the TV show, Glee. Firestar: It's about these goofy Twolegs that sing and dance and everyone's happy! Shaf Girl: Well, not quite. It's about this high school Spanish teacher who becomes director of the glee club and tries to bring it to its former glory, such as when he was in the club when he was a student. Firestar: For those of you who don't know what a glee club is, it's basically show choir. They perform songs from musicals, plus some chart hits. Shaf Girl: So anyway, I'm a big fan of the show, so I decided to *drum roll* mash it together with Warriors! I'm going to write skits, similar to Warriors Puppet Pals, that will star the Warrior cats as characters in Glee! Firestar: But there's just one problem--Shaf Girl has only figured out one cat that's going to play one character. Shaf Girl: And that would be you, Firestar. You're going to play Will Schuester, the teacher trying to help the glee club. Firestar: Right! Wait......I am? Shaf Girl: Yep. But that's the only character that's been cast. Firestar: And that's where you guys come in! Shaf Girl: On the talk page for this, I'll post a few cats that have been "nominated" by myself to play the characters. For example, Spottedleaf and Leafpool have been nominated to play Emma Pillsbury. Firestar: Shaf will also list some pros and cons for each cat playing that character, and also a little description of the character for those of you who aren't familiar with Glee. Shaf Girl: And then.......discussion! There'll be a discussion and debate between all of you guys, and possibly myself if I get time, over which cat would be best to play that character. Firestar: You can also name additional cats that you think would be good to play the character. Shaf Girl: For the first skit (or episode, I guess you can say), there's going to be a lot of discussion because we have to cast all of the main characters. Firestar: For all the episodes after that, we'll just need to cast the characters introduced in that skit. Shaf Girl: Now, for the timing. We're not sure at this point how much time will between each skit, or even how long it will be until I post the first skit. Firestar: So for now, it's just going to be really loose. Shaf will post the nominations, and you guys discuss until she asks you to make a decision, or until you've reached a decision on your own. Shaf Girl: I guess the best way to describe the casting is that it's very similar to the choosing of the pairings in Sparrowsong's "Crazy Crack Pairings". Firestar: It ain't no formal debate. Shaf will look at your comments and see which cat would be better--or more likely, which one you would want--to play a character. Shaf Girl: So, you got it? If you don't, there's a question section on the talk page. Firestar: At least, we'll add it when we're finished writing this intro. Shaf Girl: Oh, and one more thing about the skits! We can't exactly write the music on here, so on each skit there'll be links to videos with the different songs from Glee. Firestar: After all, it's one of the best parts of the show! Shaf Girl: Now, come on, Firestar. Let's write down all those nominations! Firestar: Okay! And remember, guys, even if you aren't "gleeks"--Glee geeks--your opinion would be very helpful to the story. The Chosen Cats Will Schuester: Firestar Sue Sylvester: Yellowfang Emma Pillsbury: Spottedleaf Terri Schuester: Sandstorm Rachel Berry: Feathertail Finn Hudson: Crowfeather Mercedes Jones: Hollyleaf Kurt Hummel: Stormfur Noah Puckerman: Brambleclaw Quinn Fabray: Squirrelflight Tina Cohen-Chang: Mothwing Artie Abrams: Ravenpaw Ken Tanaka: Tigerstar Santana Lopez: Leafpool Brittany: Sorreltail Mike Chang: Lionblaze Matt Rutherford: Hawkfrost Jesse St. James: Talon of Swooping Eagle Shelby Corcoran: Silverstream Principal Figgins: Onestar Sandy Ryerson: Darkstripe Ken Tanaka: Tigerstar Jacob Ben Israel: Reedwhisker Carole Hudson: Ashfoot Burt Hummel: Graystripe Kendra Giardi: Ferncloud April Rhodes: Cinderpelt Grace Hitchens: Mistystar Dave Karofsky: Berrynose Azimio: Spiderleg Howard Bamboo: Barley Dr. Wu: Runningnose Rod Remington: Raggedstar Andrea Carmichael: Foxheart Phil Giardi: Dustpelt Giardi triplet #1: Shrewpaw Giardi triplet #2: Foxpaw Giardi triplet #3: Ferretpaw Dalton Rumba: Tallstar Becky Jackson: Briarlight Jean Sylvester: Brightheart Henri St. Pierre: Deadfoot Will's father: Whitestorm Will's mother: Willowpelt Josh Groban: Ashfur Suzy Pepper: Blossomfall Olivia Newton-John: Russetfur Brenda Castle: Mousefur Bryan Ryan: Brackenfur Brad: Thornclaw Rachel's dads: Cloudtail Peggy: Frostfur Dakota Stanley: Longtail Andrea Cohen: Brook Where Small Fish Swim Hank: Birchfall Category:Fanfiction Series